This invention relates to an electronic timepiece capable of generating an alarm sound and more particularly to an electronic timepiece capable of setting a number of scheduled contents using a simple circuit construction and capable of repeatedly generating the alarm sound by means of a simple set action.
There has conventionally been available an electronic timepiece having to function of setting data such as the scheduled date, hour and minute to a register so as to generate an alarm sound when the scheduled time comes, and the function of generating the alarm sound every day when the scheduled time comes. These functions, however, have been carried out by using separate circuits, and time data is also made by first manipulating a selector switch for selecting the function modes and then setting desired data corresponding to the mode into counters.